Talk:Mark 2488 Magnetic Accelerator Cannon
Length 15 centimetres? Really? I figure most people on this site are from the States, but do you realize how small that is? That's like 6 inches! It's obviously bigger than that, it does look to be about 15 metres long though. Alex T Snow 13:46, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, it's obviously referring to the caliber (or projectile length) of the weapon. --Jugus (Talk | ) 13:49, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, right, silly me, I should've known that. I think it was the way it was written made it not seem like it meant the projectile size, my bad. Alex T Snow 08:07, September 24, 2010 (UTC) lol, Now I have and image of S312 sitting in a 15 cm cannon. I don't think it would be very effective... DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 02:08, September 28, 2010 (UTC) spikedpsycho: LazyReader (talk) 18:44, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Length aside it's not the size of the round that matters. It's a ferric high density round, probably depleted uranium or tungsten, using kinetic energy calculations the round would travel at 30,000 meters per second and weigh 2.44 kilograms to deliver 1.1 Gigajoules of hitting power. Since this MAC is fired in atmosphere it could be slower but heavier and never is it stated what 15 cm means, length or the bore diameter. The volume of a cylinder Pi x radius squared x height, so the round 15 cm wide and at least 4 times as long would have 10,000 cubic centimeters of volume with a core of DU or tungsten and ferric jacket would weigh over 100 kilograms and travel at over 4 kilometers per second. Hit on the cruiser I'm pretty sure the cruiser was destroyed. That shot destablized the plasma and caused a MASSIVE explsion and the ship was clearly sinking to the ground. It may not have been blow to pieces (yet anyway, it just may not have exploded fully on-screen) but I doubt it could recover from that shot.--WarGrowlmon18 02:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Naming Convention! Onager? Onager?'' ''Really? Someone, anyone, please, ''please ''tell me the name's on the cannon somewhere, and not just some guy's joke on the word "ownage..." Anyone? -- Swordser Buddy, Sept 28, 2010, 22:21 (Pacific Time) it's from Bungie.net of course... Autumn43 05:40, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ''OhThankGod. ''I was really worried we'd slipped into stupidity, there. Thanks. --Swordser Buddy, Sept 29, 2010, 19:42 (PT) :This is the weapon's namesake. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 03:29, September 30, 2010 (UTC) MAC or mass driver? So is the Onager a MAC or a mass driver? In game it's called a mass driver, but it's designation is of that of a MAC. Their pretty much the same thing but in the article it states that "The... is a UNSC mass driver, operating on the same scientific principle as the Magnetic Accelerator Cannon." Since it's called both, what do we consider the standard? :I will consider the Onager a Mass Driver, it's refer as a MAC because you are utilizing it as a weapon just like Loki did in Contact Harvest. And who will install a small MAC in a ship breaking yard... R211, CQC Specialist 13:54, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::"15cm Mark/2488 1.1GJ '''MAC". It's got MAC in its name, that's what i mean.DatrDeletr 14:09, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I think one of the Marines says that they "rigged a mass driver up top". That seems to imply it wasn't there originally. While "mass driver" usually seems to refer to a civilian device used to shoot things into orbit, this thing looks like it was built to be solely a weapon. Maybe "mass driver" is also a colloquialism for a small MAC? Plus, MAC is a pretty broad term; it could practically refer to any larger than average coilgun. --Jugus (Talk | ) 14:10, October 5, 2010 (UTC) More simple name Seems like a pain in the ass to type out for the standard title (excluding redirects). So if nobody has any objections, I propose we rename this article to a more simple "Mark 2488 Magnetic Accelerator Cannon". Have a good one! Rawr, Year Introduced? When did the Mark 2448 Mass Driver enter service? Because I haven't found any information on that. If we are going by year, then Mark 2448 could mean that it first entered service in the Year 2448, which means the Mini-MAC on the Mammoth first entered service in the year 2547, because it's designation is Mark 2547/35cm HRG. This could mean that the upgrade of this thing, the Mark 2551 first entered service in the year 2551 but didn't see wide spread use until after The Great War. USSSeawolfSSN21 (talk) 01:31, November 16, 2016 (UTC)